


Dreaming Of The Moon

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Thor, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Reunion Sex, Romantic Loki, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is a thank fic for Hermaline75 who wrote me a lovely Thorki and I wanted to thank her properly. Hope you like it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor had entered his bed chamber after a long day; he missed Loki he had been called to a meeting on the far side of Asgard. This was one of those moments where, both he and Loki didn't like being kings.

He chuckled remembering what Loki had told him, the night before he had to leave.

"If someone would've told me before hand that being king, would involve so much paper work, I think I would've declined the throne".

Now he got undressed and changed into his night clothes, oh how he wished his husband was with him now. Moments later their chamber door opened and Loki entered.

Thor didn't notice as he had his back to the door and his mind was elsewhere when he felt arms wrap around him, followed by soft kisses on his neck.

"Emerald Prince" Thor whispered melting into Loki's embrace.

"Sapphire love" Loki crooned in Thor's ear as he turned in his arms and kissed him as if they hadn't kissed in ages. Loki deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam on Thor's body.

Thor shivered in pleasure, as Loki led him to their bed laying him down. He then stripped slowly, watching Thor's eyes fill with desire with every reveal of skin.

This felt like a dream, if it was Thor pitied the man who would try and wake him, not when he was dreaming of the moon.

Loki was his moon and he his sun, two half's made whole.

"You are not dreaming my Thor" Loki said as he stripped his husband of his night shift.

"I must be, how else could I see such an enchanting sight as the one before me? For you are my nymph sweet Loki" Thor crooned.

Loki smiled warmly as the night breeze from their open windows, made the curtains billow and Thor's skin get covered slightly in goose-bumps.

"Cold my darling?" Loki asked as his lips trailed kisses on Thor's abs.

"A little" Thor said feeling his breathing hitch.

"I shall endeavor to warm you up then" Loki promised savoring Thor's gasp as his hand wrapped around his husband's half hard cock.

"My Loki" Thor moaned softly.

"I'm here my love" Loki breathed on Thor's parted lips letting his silver tongue slip inside as eager kisses were exchanged once more.

Loki swallowed each one of Thor's moans, while his ministrations continued till they broke for air and Thor climaxed shivering and panting.

Thor was going to grab the oil when Loki stopped him. He waved his hand and Thor was ready for him.

Loki slipped inside his husband, with one smooth glide that had Thor gasping his name and then going stiff for a moment.

"Relax darling, you've no idea how I missed you. Your sun kissed skin, your strong arms, and your voice calling me I hate being away from you" Loki murmured kissing Thor's nipples.

"Sweet Loki, I missed you too so very much" Thor sighed as Loki began to move.

"I love you" Loki murmured as they moved together like waves against the shore, slowly back and forth.

"I love you" Thor said as they found a steady rhythm.

Sounds of pleasure filled their chambers as they moved together, at first slow then deeper and faster. Loki changed his angle making Thor shudder.

"There! Oh Loki there! Keep going" he moaned encouragingly.

"Louder my love" Loki moaned as their rhythm increased and before they knew it their climax took over, sending them both over the edge in a roar.

They rode the high till they were both spent, lying in each other's arms.

"That was incredible" Thor said after they both cleaned up.

"Indeed my Thor" Loki mumbled feeling sleep take over as Thor held him close. The sun and the moon together once more.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
